User blog:DeathKnyte/Sondbox Mode (Guide) - Hard Difficulty Setting - Iron Man
Here; I will assemble all my collected game notes and playing expeirience(s), while playing in Sandbox Mode. ** "Note: This is currently a work in progress.** 'Introduction:' I enjoy playing in Sandbox Mode much for the challenge. It throws the player immediately in a dangerous location, with little in resources (except for the 10,0000 starting currency), and with no set goals other than to survive. None of the devices that make Story Mode a breeze, nor the dialogue options which always send you into a defined direction, or a particular mission to accomplish. It's just: "Here you are - you have some currency - spend it wisely - do whatever else you want - and if you die - well, game over. Good luck!" All information here-in is on the Hard Difficulty setting in Sandbox Mode. I have never played the game on Normal Difficulty, so your results will likely vary if you try and emulate some of the things I have done on the easier setting. Also; I do not save and relaod the game if I don't (for whatever reasons) like the results. Therefore, I have tempered my approach to playing in such a way as that I virtually gaurantee a likely outcome, and/or stack the odds in my favor while trying to achieve the goals I have set for myself. I am not telling anyone reading this how to play the game, but instead I'm trying to show how "I play the game", and you can then perhaps discover something new that will either help you, or adjust your own playing style to enhance your experience and the joy derived from playing this most excellent game of Caravaneer 2. Note: I'm writing this under the assumption that you already know how to play the game, navigate in the desert without starving, basics of profitable trade, not always dying in combat, etc. If you don't, then stop here and go to the Caravaneer 2 Official Instructions, and read everything there. Then play the game until you're stuck somewhere, then come and read everything relevant on the Caravaneer 2 Wiki Also, when you start the game, enable the "in-game tutorial" and read everything it says. The creator put quite some effort into making it, and it will help you through and understand many of the different screens in the game. 'Starting Out:' I remember playing the original Caravaneer, and delaying the (pre-defined linear) progress through the game so that I could assemble a caravan the way I wanted it to be, hiring only the mercs I wanted, amassing wealth, weapons, etc., until I grew bored with not having anything else to do (that and because the game world was comparitively small and never had enough forage to feed all my animals). Then in Caravaneer 2, there was a sandbox mode built into the game, where I could actually do whatever I wanted, without any constraints imposed by following a particular story line. What made this even more different, was the initial difficulty in just surviving from the starting position, and figuring out how to progress from there. But I found that, after I had figured that part out, and then just wandering around, jumping from area to area, without any particular real goal, that I grew bored yet again (!). I would leave the game alone for a while and come back to it, always trying something different, until it dawned on me, that it was my own fault. No challenge equated to no reward of feeling gratified. So, if you have ever felt like I did, or don't know where to even go or what to do, then I suggest that you set some kind of pre-defined "end game goal", and perhaps some intermediate goals, along the way to it. 'Setting a Goal:' 'Character Build:' 'Hitting the Desert Trail:' 'Caravan Composition:' 'Tactical Caravan:' 'Domination Caravan:' 'Transport Types:' 'Logistics:' 'Battles:' 'Mercenaries:' 'Weapon Choices:' 'Trade and the Barter System:' 'The Snowball Effect:' 'Hitting The World Ceiling:' 'The Myth of Over Selling:' 'Industries:' 'Notes and/or Things I don't Know Where to Put yet:' 'Shop Anomalies:' The following places have items that deviate from the norm in the rest of the game. Usually, the items are available in great quantities, and/or can be sold in large quantities without the price taking a drastic drop (like what normally happens). Sometimes you have to first visit the shop in town in order for the particular item to start producing (for lack of a better term) itself. But on subsequent visits, you'll notice the vast amounts there, and sometimes they just keep increasing upon further visits. The "Quantity" number defined in the variuos locations below are either; the amount I have seen available, or the amount I have succesfully sold there - whichever number is larger.. Town: '''Britonia '''Building: '''General Store '''Item: M6 Missile HE Quantity: '''1486 '''Town: Dagmar Building: Weapon Store Item: '''FN 5.7x28mm AP '''Quantity: 8025 Town: Gamel Met Building: General Store Item: 7.62x39mm FMJ Quantity: 1572 Town: Iobagdad Building: General Store Item: FN 5.7x28mm AP Quantity: 6315 Town: Kulin Building: General Store Item: M16 Quantity: 28 Town: '''Laurel '''Building: General Store Item: M6 Missile HE Quantity: 1680 Town: Libertatem Building: General Store Item: M16 Quantity: 18 Town: Lost Building: General Store Item: Scimitar Quantity: 235 Town: Masriah Building: General Store Item: Charged / Uncharged Battery Quantity: 46 / 54 Town: '''Milloshigrad '''Building: General Store Item: Motorcycle helmet Quantity: 51 Town: Northway Building: Weapon Store Item: FN 5.7x28mm AP Quantity: 4789 Town: Obelisk Building: General Store Item: 5.56x45mm NATO FMJBT Quantity: 4737 Town: Papertown Building: General Store Item: 9mm Parabellum FMJ Quantity: 4526 Town: Shadheen 71 Building: Weapon Store Item: 7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID Quantity: 11479 Town: Songdal Building: General Store Item: M6 Missile HE Quantity: 2520 Town: Tara'koona Building: Weapon Store Item: FN 5.7x28mm AP Quantity: 4096 'Acknowledgements:' Category:Blog posts